clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
SolarBane
Anne's element is stibium. Her chumhandle is solarBane, and she types in #485C6D. __TOC__ Appearance Oval face with a thick mop of straight hair. She has long skinny limbs, with slightly large hands and feet. She is tanned and has dark brown eyes that are heavily lined with kohl. Anne wears capris, sneakers, an oversized adult's flannel shirt and a T-shirt. She wears a stopped silver watch on her wrist. Interests She enjoys hiking, even though she is rather allergic to pollen. She has a strong interest in veterinary medicine, low-budget horror films, and Welsh folklore. Her favorite musical instrument is the hammered dulcimer. She is quick to spot faults. She is a bit bad at standing up for herself. She has pretty good reflexes and is decent at video games, but mostly plays them when other people need an extra player. Subsequently, she prefers support roles, such as buffing or healing. She ordered the Sburb beta at the behest of other gamers, who assured her she would be needed as a hoster and player. Her web browser is called Gwyllgi. Her computer is a netnovel (like a netbook, but heavier) that kind of sucks. She has a big white wolf doll which will probably be used for prototyping. Background Anne lives with her uncle Ray, a beekeeper. She became interested in veterinary medicine after a bat accidentally flew into her open window when she was nine. She chased it around the house intending to shoo it outside, when it got caught in sticky flypaper, injured itself, and eventually died. She buried it in a shoebox in her backyard. It's kind of a sore point with her. Modus (Image forthcoming!) Anne uses the Pet Modus. Captchalogued items are stored within an interface similar to digital pocket pet games, taking up space in a "room" that contains a virtual pet (a squiddle?). Extra sylladex cards are slotted into this interface and increases the room's capacity. Overcrowding the room with items is likely to annoy the pet. Items can generally be taken out at will regardless of what order they were put in. The virtual pet needs to be fed (via captchaloguing food items), groomed, cleaned up after, and paid attention to. Neglecting the virtual pet can result in: Non-food items being eaten or damaged, loud distracting noises, or, eventually, the pet hurling out items in a bid for attention. Strife Hookkind. Her uncle gave her a set of crochet hooks and yarn for her last birthday, and she has proved moderately good at them. She is vaguely certain that they are not meant to be weaponized, but they're metal and pointy and work pretty good so who cares. Title Power As the Ward of her land, her consorts treat her as a guardian or protector spirit. They aren't fighters (the damage the denizen did weakened them) but if she commands them while promising they won't be harmed, they could be compelled to help. Anne can FILL EM WITH MIDNIGHT cast an aura of protection around herself and anyone near her. This area has a maximum cover of six feet from her body in any direction, and the range is controllable. Nothing can enter the aura unless she allows it, but anyone inside is free to leave at will. No light can penetrate the aura and it appears as a globe of complete shadow. Anyone inside it (except for Anne) will be unable to see the outside world or anything within the globe. Any demonic entities trying to enter the aura (or, indeed, if they're caught inside it) will suffer increasingly-severe burns until they get away. The aura can last up to six minutes and two seconds, although it may be dispelled prematurely if Anne is distracted. The title item is an umbrella. (No need to have an umbrellakind card to use it, although if items can be used for strife, that would be handy.) Relationships ;stannumNeedler : Plays TF2 with him sometimes. Kind of intimidated by him. ;tactlessEnigma : Gaming buddy! Goes along amiably enough with his super action hero image, and is generally the one to haul his ass out of danger. ;xenoEvangelist : Initially very annoyed at him and suspecting him of being a really dumb troll. Of course, now she knows his proclamations are (somewhat) for real. ;lawfulRepresentative : Not too familiar with him yet. Generally impressed at his organization of information so far, especially after he gave her Pesterchums.exe. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Wards Category:Session 5